gunther hennsenhefer must die
by just laila
Summary: when cece finds out that gunther is cheating on rocky,daniel,and candy she tries o help (based on john tucker must die)
1. Chapter 1

Cece: rocky I can't believe your dating Gunther hennsenhefer the hottest guy in our school

Rocky: cece keep it down Gunther doesn't want anyone to know we are dating

Cece: why?

Rocky: because its basketball season and his dad doesn't want him to date and only wants him to focuses on basket ball

Cece: oh ok

Rocky: well good bye I'm late for class

Cece: bye

Cece's pov

As I was getting my books out of my locker when Gunther ran into me, He told me to what were I'm going then he left.

End of pov

*lunch time*

Cece: hey rocky

Rocky: oh hi

Cece: ready for lunch?

Rocky: look cece we can't hang out at school anymore it's just you will ruin my reputation

Cece's pov

what why doesn't she want to hang with me I know she is popular and I'm not, but we are best friends I couldn't talk anymore so I ran out of the cafeteria and went to the bathroom to cry and let out my tears, I kept crying and crying not realizing there was someone in the bathroom she knocked on my door and asked if I was ok, I replied saying that I was, but she didn't believe me so she opened the door and went inside that's when I realized it was tinka hennsenhefer Gunther's sister, what is she doing here I asked myself, apparently she saw how surprised I was and came and hugged me tight asking me why I was crying, why do you care I asked in a rude way. She laughed and told me that she isn't mean like her brother

Cece: well I'm sorry for my rudeness

Tinka: its ok you didn't know now what's wrong

Cece: I no longer have any friends

Tinka: well that's not true I'm your friend

Cece: really?

Tinka: ya come on

Cece: thank you

Tinka: you're welcome, come on get ready it's time for P.E

Cece: dang!

Tinka: oh shut up

Cece's pov

While I was changing in my uniform I heard Daniel tell sandy that she was dating Gunther, then I heard candy telling sally that she is also dating Gunther, and rocky already told me she is dating Gunther oh god Gunther is dating 3 girls what a perv I have got to tell rocky

I walked out of the girl's locker room and went straight to rocky, but she told me to talk after the school. So I agreed and smiled at her, but she just ignored me apparently I was lost in thoughts because I found Daniel, candy and rocky fighting and yelling that Gunther was their boyfriend so I immediately went inside the fight and tried to stop it, but unfortunately we all just ended up in detention. We all walked straight to detention and I could already feel the heat they all wouldn't stop yelling at each other so I did what I had to do

Cece: shut the hell up guys can't you see he is using you guys and instead of getting revenge you are just fighting

Daniel: the girl is right

Rocky; ya

Candy: so what are we going to do?

Daniel: well we have to do one thing and it's to make him feel how we feel

Rocky: true Daniel and I think I know how (looks at cece)

Daniel: me too *smiles*

Wait why they are looking at me oh no pleas god no

Candy: cece you are going to help us !

Oh no! that's what I was afraid of I don't want to date Gunther oh god help me


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no I was so afraid that they might say that what shall I do wait I know what to do

Cece: sorry guys, but I never had a boyfriend so I'm not your Girl

Rocky: cece don't worry we are going to girl yo up

Daniel: when we are done with you Gunther will be all over you

Candy: ya now let's go to the mall girls we have a lot of work

Oh man I can't take it anymore it's been 5 hours, but I have to admit the makeover they gave me made me look smoking hot I mean I was just this nerdy girl who loves to dance now I'm a smoking red head who loves to dance

Rocky: cece you look beautiful Gunther will be all over you

Candy: and guys I also have a plan

Daniel: what is it?

Candy: I called Frankie he is going to help us since he hates Gunther he is going to make him jealous by flirting with cece

Rocky: candy you are a genius

Candy: I know

Daniel: guys he is coming

Frankie: hey candy so where is that little nerd I'm supposed to flirt with

Cece: I'm right behind you

Frankie: what no way you are cece jones

Cece: it's me in the flash

Frankie: well you are no longer a nerd hot stuff

Cece: thank you

Frankie: you're welcome

*next day*

Wow the girls did an awesome job every guy is staring at me including Gunther oh my he is coming towards me cece remember you have got to play hard to get

Gunther: hi you must be new here

Cece: you're kidding me right? I have been going to this school for over 2 years now

Gunther: I know I'm just kidding

Cece: sure you are

Gunther: so since you are new here I'm obligated to take you out to dinner and introduce myself

Cece: sorry blondy, but I would rather put knifes in my eyes

Wow I was good he was so shocked from my response phase one complete

_**Done for now and thx for the reviews oh and for those who are asking if the story will end the same way well no of course not and to the people who are reading and not reviewing pls review **_


End file.
